


In which Ushijima exists and Oikawa hates him

by Toboe1087



Series: Shared Memories [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toboe1087/pseuds/Toboe1087
Summary: Oikawa had always hated his soulmate, and seeing yet another of the guy's memories did not change that fact. No, it just made him hate this guy even more.





	In which Ushijima exists and Oikawa hates him

Oikawa looked down at his homework, staring blankly at the page. He’d been working on the math problem when he’d been sucked into a memory that fate oh so generously provided him of his destined soulmate.

Right.

His soulmate that he hated.

Oikawa had never met the guy, of course, but that didn’t change the fact that he absolutely hated this guy with every fiber of his being. 

Over the years, Oikawa had even made a list of all the reasons he hated his soulmate, based on what he’d seen from the flashes of his soulmate’s memories that he’d experienced so far. And now he had the joy of adding yet another reason to the list. 

Oikawa pulled out the list from desk drawer, scanning through the list as he tried to prevent himself from dwelling on his most recent unpleasant discovery. The handwriting at the top was written in blocky squiggles from his childhood, and as the list progressed the characters slowly began to resemble his current, more elegant script. 

_Reasons I Hate My Soulmate_

_1) A boy. Which sucks._

Now that he was older, Oikawa reflected that he really would have be fine with it if his soulmate was pretty or cute. But no. Fate hated him. Which led to #2.

_2) Built._

This characteristic had only gotten worse as they’d grown up. The characteristic wasn’t entirely a bad thing, as Oikawa could certainly appreciate a good physique, but it indicated that his soulmate was always in the gym, lifting weights or something like that in his spare time, like Iwa-chan did, and just… no. There had to be more to life than working out, and this guy’s life didn’t show anything that was actually _fun_. Like with #3.

_3) Never eats sweets._

_Ever._ Who didn’t eat sweets? That kind of person must have absolutely no sense of fun. Oikawa had seen plenty of memories of his soulmate as a kid, but not once had there been an ice cream cone, a cookie, or anything of that nature. His life was truly deprived of any joy.

_4) Instead, eats a ridiculous amount of produce._

Oikawa suspected every item was homegrown, but had yet to see a memory of a garden. He _had_ , however, seen memories of his soulmate with dirt-stained hands. Obviously those came from gardening.

_5) Rarely talks, except when spouting nonsense metaphors (which are often agriculturally based, see #4)._

Oikawa rarely heard the guy’s voice, and when he did, the sentences were usually short and precise, or long-winded metaphors that made no sense. There was no in-between. As someone who appreciated a good conversation and liked to talk, this trait was ridiculously annoying. (He had crossed through Iwa-chan’s scribble in the margins that a non-talkative soulmate just meant he could talk more and wouldn’t be forced to listen to someone else talk. Oikawa could listen to people! He could! Iwa-chan was just being ridiculous.) 

_6) Stuck-up grandma._

She was terrible. So terrible, in fact, that she almost, _almost_ , made Oikawa feel sorry for the guy. But people said that once you married your soulmate, you married their family, and Oikawa did not want to be stuck with the old woman, either. So grandma just became another reason to hate the guy.

_7) Bad grades._

Ok, so they weren’t terrible, but they were hardly the best. And they were certainly nowhere near Oikawa’s. So he would have to be the smart one in the relationship, and Oikawa didn’t want to have to deal with that mess. He’d rather be the irresponsible one!

_8) Responsible._

This might be good, because it might mean that Oikawa would get to be lazy and such (which he did want, like with #7), but he hated responsible people that were buzzkills, and this guy was definitely one of those (because of the next hated characteristic, #9).

_9) No emotions._

Seriously. The guy never reacted to anything. He never laughed. He was never angry. He never got sad. He just… was there. Even when the guy had to leave his dad, whom he seemed to like, there had been no reaction! And Oikawa _hated_ it. 

_10) Left-handed._

A damn annoying trait to deal with when it came to any sport, but Oikawa particularly cared about how annoying it was in volleyball. Which led to #11.

_11) Played volleyball._

They would have something in common, at least, but the odds were that they would first meet on opposing sides of the net, and that was just terrible. Who met their soulmate first as an opponent? It didn’t suggest good things for their future. Ideally, Oikawa wanted to talk with his soulmate, get to know him, exchange numbers and _be friendly_. He did not want to have to crush his soulmate’s team the first time they met! But he would. He totally would. Because there’s no way he would let this guy beat him.

Oikawa tapped his pencil on the page, slowly writing out the number twelve. 

There was no chance, now, that they’d meet first as teammates. No. After this most recent memory, Oikawa knew _exactly_ when they would meet.

Next weekend. At Oikawa’s first regional competition as a high schooler.

Oikawa had memorized all of the schools when they had received the tournament schedule, of course, but there was one school that he’d already heard of, that he’d almost gone to himself… Yet they hadn’t accepted Iwa-chan, so they had ceased to be an option.

_12) Shiratorizawa_

Oikawa’s hand clenched around his pencil. They’d accepted this guy, but rejected Iwa-chan. 

Probably because this guy was left-handed. There was no way Oikawa’s soulmate was any better than Iwa-chan as a spiker. 

Tooru shoved the paper back in its drawer, refusing to look at the information again. He would just ignore it and shove his soulmate to the back of his mind like always.

Such a terrible person didn’t deserve any of Oikawa’s attention.

And they _would_ beat Shiratorizawa. Oikawa would make sure of it. Returning champions or not, he would destroy that team.  
_______

They lost. 

Not only that, but Oikawa had known from the first spike which player was his soulmate.

It was hard not to, with a left-handed spike coming from a frame built like that. And sure enough, the guy had showed no emotion the entire match, even when Shiratorizawa won.

Oikawa slammed his hand against the locker, frustrated. 

“You should at least talk to him.”

Oikawa glared at Iwa-chan. “That suggestion is horrible. Your best friend status is being revoked.”

There was a snort, then, “I’ve heard your list plenty of times and there was only one left-handed spiker, so…” Iwa-chan shrugged, “If you don’t go talk to him, I’ll go find him and give him your phone number.”

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa gasped, betrayed. “How could you?! You know I hate him!”

“Wrong.” Iwa-chan poked Oikawa’s forehead. “I know you hate the idea of him that you’ve built up in your head.”

Oikawa pouted. “You’re so mean to me, Iwa-chan.”

“What’s this?” Makki popped up next to Iwa-chan, grinning. “Iwaizumi-kun is forcing Oikawa-kun to meet someone?”

Mattsun appeared beside Iwa-chan’s other shoulder, “We would be glad to do the honors for you, Iwaizumi-kun.” 

“You will not! I’m not meeting him!” 

Makki frowned, ignoring Oikawa’s protest, “But why would the ever personable Oikawa refuse to meet someone?” He paused dramatically before turning to his partner-in-crime, “Is your hated soulmate on the other team, Oikawa-kun? Which one?”

Oikawa sulked. “I’m not telling you.”

Iwa-chan rolled his eyes, “The left-handed one.”

“Iwa-chan! Stop betraying me like this!” 

“Oh?” Makki grinned, “So a first year that’s a starter on the team, just like yourself.” 

Mattsun nodded, “Truly, a destined match. Only true volleyball dorks like that deserve each other.”

“I am not a dork! Take that back!” Oikawa glared at his two teammates.

Makki swooned, leaning against Iwa-chan, “Iwaizumi, save us, he’s gone mad! He’s been separated from his love for too long!” 

Mattsun sighed, “We’ll just have to help him, before he’s lost forever.”

Oikawa looked between the two, completely bewildered. “What are you two talking about? Save me? I don’t want to meet him! Ever!”

Makki let out a loud moan, “He’s a lost cause, Mattsun.”

“Don’t give up hope.” Mattsun grabbed Oikawa’s arm, “We’ll save him, Iwaizumi! Leave it to us.” 

Suddenly, Oikawa found himself being dragged toward the locker room door, then outside and thrown straight into—

Shit.

Oikawa swallowed nervously, looking up at the brick wall that was his soulmate. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll just go—”

“You should have gone to Shiratorizawa.” 

Oikawa stared, stunned at this… this _bastard’s_ daring.

“What the heck?!” Oikawa pushed Mattsun’s arm off while he glared at the opposing player. “Who says that?! Who just walks up to their soulmate and tells them _that_ as their first words?!”

Dark green eyes blinked slowly. “I do not understand why you are mad. We would have met sooner if we had attended the same school.”

“I don’t care about meeting you! And I hate your team! I’d never go there!”

“But…” now there was a slow scratch at his cheek. “You applied here. You were accepted.”

“And now I hate it!” 

“Ah.” 

Oikawa growled. “Whatever. We’ve met. Now go away.”

“But we are soulmates. Should we not exchange numbers?”

“I don’t want your number!”

“But I want yours.”

“Too bad!”

The terror teammates suddenly appeared on either side of his soulmate. Mattsun grinned at Oikawa while Makki patted Ushiwaka’s shoulder consolingly. “There, there. He’s gone temporarily insane and thinks it’s opposite day. We’ll give you his number.”

“I have not!” Oikawa scrambled for his phone—when had they even grabbed it?!—but Mattsun pushed him back.

“See?” Mattsun grinned over his shoulder. “He’s obviously thrilled to let you have his number.”

“You two are idiots!” 

“Nah,” Makki shrugged, handing Oikawa’s soulmate his phone. “You love us.”

“I am… confused.” Ushiwaka looked between the phone and Oikawa. “You don’t mind me saving your number?”

Oikawa huffed, looking away from the scene, “Oh, whatever. If you don’t get it now, Iwa-chan will just give it to you later.”

“Ah. Your best friend.”

Oikawa looked up, curious. “You saw him in my memories?”

“Many times, yes.” Ushiwaka blinked. “He caught bugs with you and you do a lot of things with him.”

“I... I did not catch bugs with him!” That was… was undignified! How dare this bastard bring that up! Oikawa huffed, refusing to look at anyone around him. “I’m going to play volleyball with him forever, though.” And _not_ with some Shiratorizawa snob who thought he was better than Oikawa’s best friend. 

“Awww,” Mattsun grinned, “What about us, Oikawa-kun?”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out at them. “No way. You two are terrors.”

“Such cruelty!” Makki swooned against a startled Ushiwaka, then grinned, “Man, Oikawa, you really lucked out with the soulmate department. Have you seen these arms?”

Oikawa blushed. He _had_. They were on his list and he hated them. Because… because it meant the guy was always at the gym. Right.

His soulmate wasn’t even paying attention to the terrible duo, just slowly entering Oikawa’s number into his phone. 

Oikawa frowned when Mattsun gave him back his phone and there was now an entry under Ushijima Wakatoshi. So that was the bastard’s first name. Well. He’d just call him Ushiwaka, then. 

“Tch.” He tucked his phone into his back pocket. “Well, whatever. We’ve met, you have my phone number, and I’m going now.” 

Oikawa turned, ignoring the eyes staring at his back as he walked away, as well as his teammates who were pestering him to go back and talk more. 

He had almost reached the end of the hallway when his phone buzzed.

Oikawa frowned at the screen. His annoying soulmate was texting him already? This was going to be such a pain. He sighed and opened the text.

Ushiwaka: Do you want to go with me to see the E.T. Special showing at the theater next weekend? You like aliens, yes?

Oikawa blinked, frozen in the middle of the hallway.

He reread the text.

He reread it again.

And again.

Ushiwaka… his soulmate… wanted to go to an alien movie? An _ALIEN_ movie? Because he had seen somehow that Oikawa liked them? But... but even Iwa-chan wouldn’t go see those with him anymore!

Oikawa bit his lip, his resolve of hatred beginning to crumble. 

Maybe… maybe this wouldn’t be too bad. He didn't want to spend time with his soulmate, but... but no one _ever_ asked Oikawa to go with them to an alien movie, so maybe.... Hesitantly, Oikawa sent back _I’ll think about it_ , then hurried toward the team’s bus. 

Maybe he’d give the guy a chance. _If_ he actually tolerated E.T. If the guy stepped out of line once, well… Oikawa’s list did have room for more reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! I don't usually write either of these characters, but I thought I'd challenge myself and have some fun :) Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> If you want to talk about my work, writing, or anime in general, we always love to have new people join us on my discord server! You can be active as much or as little as you want. I post chapter previews there and let people know when I'm posting new chapters/one-shots, and there's some fanart there, as well, if that interests you. https://discord.gg/BDZGCBa


End file.
